


Fin de curso

by Adhara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dinner, F/M, Post - Half-Blood Prince
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin de curso del sexto año.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin de curso

Por primera y seguramente última vez desde la muerte de Dumbledore, el Gran Comedor estaba lleno. Durante los días anteriores los alumnos habían subido y bajado las escaleras de mármol del vestíbulo en grupos pequeños, comiendo a deshoras, o no haciéndolo en absoluto, y de repente allí estaban todos otra vez sólo que callados y sombríos, y sabiendo que no iban a volver. Al menos no al año siguiente.

Ron removió la comida en el plato y dirigió una mirada de soslayo al resto de la mesa, llena a rebosar pero inmóvil. La Profesora McGonagall -la directora McGonagall- no parecía capaz de decir una palabra, y el ruido de los cubiertos había sido sustituido por un zumbido de desasosiego que a él le provocaba náuseas, y a Hermione, sentada a su lado, ligeros escalofríos. No iban a volver, nunca. Quizá regresaran la mayoría pero aquel momento con esa gente y en ese lugar no iba a repetirse.

En ese momento le pareció que echaba de menos incluso a los compañeros con los que nunca había cruzado una palabra. Los niños de primero, enanos chillones, a los que sólo se había limitado a reprender. Gente de Ravenclaw con los libros pegados a las manos, Hufflepuffs que se reunían en corro a hablar de lo que fuera que hablaban los Hufflepuffs en sus ratos libres, que seguro que era distinto al resto. Incluso Slytherins, se dio cuenta masticando una patata sin ganas. Había Slytherins con los ojos rojos en la mesa verde y plata, y también ellos le daban vueltas a los pedazos de carne de sus platos. Iba a echarlo de menos, sobre todo porque si Hogwarts volvía a abrir sus puertas en alguno de los siguientes años muchos ya no estarían. Estarían muertos. El Gran Comedor estaba, en aquel festín de fin de curso, lleno de muerte y de futuras víctimas.

¿Cómo iba a comer si no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

Dejó el tenedor a un lado y se levantó bajo la mirada intrigada de Harry, pero fue Hermione quien imitó su movimiento apenas un segundo después.

\- Te acompaño - susurró acercando su mano mientras pasaba las piernas por encima del banco, y se levantaba, y los dedos le rozaron la muñeca antes de que Ron reaccionara y los agarrara.

\- No voy a ningún sitio. - Lo dijo sinceramente, porque se había levantado de la mesa con el único objetivo de salir de allí y pensar en otra cosa. Y de repente estaba funcionando, porque en lugar de en muerte y la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre el colegio pensaba en si Hermione notaría lo caliente y casi pegajosa que tenía la mano, o lo pequeños que eran sus dedos en comparación. Echaron a andar hacia la puerta sin que nadie levantara la vista de sus platos, cogidos de la mano, y Ron seguía sin saber a dónde iba pero al menos tenía con quién.

\- Da igual, voy contigo.


End file.
